The Division of Cancer Prevention (DCP), NCI, maintains a pharmaceutical development program to support the translation of promising laboratory discoveries for the prevention or reduction of cancer into effective medical interventions. The services required to implement this program are diverse and highly specialized. This requires a versatile operation capable of supplying agents for in-vitro and in-vivo pre-clinical efficacy evaluations, development services for the Division of Cancer Prevention's Rapid Access to Preventive Intervention Development (RAPID) program, pre-clinical toxicology studies and human clinical trials. The Repository maintains a centralized source of agents and development services necessary to support chemoprevention studies. The repository provides important logistic organization for the acquisition, tracking, storage, maintenance, testing, quality control, and distribution of investigational agents for the study of chemoprevention.